


I'm dating a teenager

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I just really liked the idea before, M/M, Modern AU, idk man, now I just think It is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo likes to quote Demi Lovato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm dating a teenager

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I'll probably regret posting this.

When I closed the front door the first things I heard were:

''Oh God, no, no! Not again!'' I'm sure that is Bofur's voice.

''What ? I did nothing!'' And that one is my Bilbo.

''Hey, what is going on here?'' I asked.

''Oh my God, Thorin, you almost gave me a _Heart Attack_!'' Bilbo said putting a hand on his chest.

''Oh my.. See? See what he is doing?'' An angry Bofur yelled.

''Huh, what?''

''This .. thing. He's doing again, but this time it's Demi Lovato, he is quoting her''

''Huh, what?''

''I swear to God, if he does not stop that I'll punch him in the face''

''Oh, Bofur, let me tell you something ..'' Bilbo said pointing a finger to our friend '' _You can try to tear me down but I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper_!''

''This is it, I'm done!'' And with that Bofur left.

And I'm still here trying to understand what just happened .

-

Ok, now I understand.

''Bilbo, why are you doing this?''

''But I'm not doing anything'' He huffed.

''I mean, okay you have One Direction on your Ipod but ..''

''Of course It's okay. Why would not be? They are great singers.'' And then he continued in a whisper ''and good looking too''

''Right.. but, I mean, Demi Lovato? I didn't even knew you liked her''

Bilbo glanced at me.

''Okay, fine, you can quote whoever you want, I still love you''

''I know'' he smiled and kissed my cheek ''and I love you too and _no matter what the people say I know we'll never break cause our love was made in the USA_ ''

''Uh, not really baby, we met here in London , and we still live here, so..''

''Yeah yeah you know what I meant''

I grinned ''I'm dating a teenager''

''Excuse me?'' He pouted.

''Sorry, darling'' I said kissing his forehead ''come here, _let me give your heart a break_ ''

 He laughed.


End file.
